Various systems for measuring the force applied to mechanical linkages have been proposed. However, by and large, the previously proposed linkage and sensor assemblies have not been sufficiently accurate and reliable, and/or have compromised the structural integrity of the linkage. Particularly for aircraft applications, the shortcomings noted above may become critical.